A Special Day
by IrisTheAutobot
Summary: Bee Treats Iris to a Very Special Valentines Day Rated M for interface scene One shot of Bee and My OC


The location was Jasper Nevada in the Autobot base the night of February 13th, just before Valentine's Day. All the bots except Ratchet, Bee and Iris were out looking for a new base of operations to expand their work force. At the main base however, things were changing for a special someone.

Iris was fast asleep in recharge mode as bee had slipped out of her loving grasp, sneaky as a snake. However, she made a small groan causing Bee to freeze in place. She continued to do so feeling his presence gone, so he acted fast and quietly put a barrel in the bed with her, which easily distracted her as she fell back into her sleep. Bee chuckled on the inside at his intellect. As he stepped out of the door, Ratchet said "Ready?" Bee nodded and they went about the base making preparations for the special day.

The next morning Iris had awoken still cuddling the barrel, and really confused at the bazar scene before her, she had kicked the barrel onto the floor. "Bee?" She asked while standing, moving her joints from the semi-rough sleep cycle. "BumbleBee, where are you?" She asked again, and then found a note on the door… "You have a great day ahead of you *poorly drawn winking face*" She smiled, wondering what that meant, and as she opened the door to a trail of roses and red ribbon on the wall, leading to the elevator. "Strange, I've been here so long I can't believe I never noticed this."

After pressing the highest floor number (which paper was over the rest of the numbers) the elevator started up the shaft, then stopped and as the door opened, a beautiful sunrise came in through the dark elevator, as bee, with his hands behind his back like a gentleman, awaited her with a smile. Her optics adjusted and she approached bee and asked "What's going on?" He replied "An earth tradition where loved ones spend the day together. Welcome to the observation deck. We don't normally use it." The deck had a table with two seats pointed out towards the horizon where the sun was just now coming up. On the left wall was a bar with various energon flavors and foods. On the right was a stereo system playing smooth jazz for relaxing to. Ratchet was working behind the bar cleaning out some dusty glasses, making them shine like diamond.

Iris, overcome with joy, hugged Bee happily saying "Oh Bee, you didn't have to do all this just for me. I don't even know many earth traditions, this is all just… Wow!" Bee then helped her off of him, and offered her a seat. They both sat down as Ratchet served low grade energon that tasted great. Bee explained to Iris how the day would work out and Iris offered her input on what she wanted to do, and after breakfast they had done a great number of things.

They went for a drive, which turned into a race, and then a state trooper police chase. That burned 4 hours off the clock. When the cops couldn't find them they had a laugh at how fast and tricky they were, especially in these flat lands where you can see 2 miles away easy. Afterword's they went to the lake and sunbathed in robot mode. No one was around for miles so they took a quick nap there on the grass under the trees. Right as they left, the kids from the local school came in to have a swim on this hot day, and admired the two supercars, considering most cars in town were from the 1990s and 2000s.

They had then returned to the base some time later and went back to the observation deck, laughing, talking and smiling about all of the great things that had happened that day. Iris was seated by Bee as he got out some soft graded energon, perfect for the moment. He poured them both two tall glasses and after clinking them together, they sipped away. Iris sat with a big smile pressing her hands between her knees happily as Bee looked at her happily. He leaned in and kissed her lovingly on the lips, and she brought a hand up and placed it on his cheek. "I love you" She whispered as they stopped, then went back to kiss once more.

Bee then offered to return to his room once the sun had set, and after watching the oranges, reds and yellows fade to purples and blues, they kissed again, and bee carried her back to his room. Ratchet sighed saying "That was awkward to watch" from behind the bar, and transformed to take a drive.

Bee had just laid iris down on his berth then said he would return after a quick pit-stop. Iris nodded and watched his aft as he left. A minute passed and he returned to find Iris lying sexy on the berth, chassis and panel plating hanging on loosely with a grin on her face, as Bee stared and got red faced.

"What's the matter bee? Ever see a sexy femme before?" She teased spanking her aft. Bee grinned saying "Well, none posing like this before, all for me?" She nodded in a reply, then pulled up something from behind her, a police officer's uniform big enough for Bee, who asked "Is that… how!?" Iris simply replied "I have connections" Then tossed it at him. He smirked then put it on, and strutted around in it. Iris licked her finger getting horny saying "That's my sexy cop, C'mere officer, I might be armed" She sat up waving her finger over while crossing her legs. Bee walked up with the handcuffs and said "Ma'am, I'm gonna need you to turn around and place your hands behind your back. It's for your own good." She turned her body around and did so, and as Bee cuffed her she laid her head back and he sucked on her neck. He then bent her over the berth and said "I'm required to commit a full body inspection." She quietly moaned, "Oh yes officer, please do" as she took off her lower plate and started to drip a little fluid from her port, and rubbed her outer walls while moaning. He started off feeling her shoulders, then teasingly trailed down her sides and back, then reached her aft and rubbed it gently. "Seems like it's missing something," He said with a grin as he slid a finger up along her port. She gasped in pleasure and yelled "Frag me bee, I'm so fraggin' horny!" "I love it when they beg" He replied, taking off his panel and sliding his hard, throbbing cable out, and rested it in the crevice of her aft as a tease. "It's sooo big, stick it in, I beg you officer… "She moaned, and bee, once being positioned, slid in her about halfway, leaving her gasping in extreme pleasure, wanting more as she dripped more lubricants. Then with a pant, pinned her down by her back with one hand, and gripped her aft with the right hand, then slid the rest of the way in, and started a slow to medium paced pivot, as iris blushed hard and bit her teeth together, loving the feel of his thick cable rubbing the inside of her port, leaving a feel of excitement and ecstasy pump through her body. Two bodies with their members exposed performing a loving interface. Bee went a little faster as he smacked his lower body into her as she begged him to inspect her faster and harder. "Oh officer, you are a bad cop, make me a bad, bad femme!" She screamed getting on her toes and pointing her aft in the air as Bee repositioned his hands to her lower body and started ramming her harder, getting rock hard and excitement growing. "I'm almost there" He declared as Iris gripped her fists as she got tighter around his cable, almost at overload. A few more seconds went by, and bee jammed up against her, grinding her forward, and they both let out a loud moan as bee unloaded his cybertronian juices inside her, and she did back at his member, spilling out at least a gallon onto the floor and berth as bee and iris throbbed at the crotch, dripping and leftover love juices.

Exhausted, Bee un-cuffed Iris' left hand and then climbed over top of her to lie beside her on the berth. Panting slightly, they laid down, both smiling and red-faced as the liquid still coated themselves. Iris took her finger and had a little taste and smiled and said "Let's do this.. again sometime." Bee nodded without argument saying "I love this foreplay thing." Iris chuckled, and without bothering cleaning up, they snuggled close, and drifted off to recharge, so they could have another round at it some other time.


End file.
